Neos: The Great Adventure
Neos: The Great Adventure is a fan fiction and a video game. The Plot One Day, Neos decided to take a day off. But a mysterious force called "The Fusion" invades earth and Neos needs the help of his friends to defeat it. The Heroes *Elemental Hero Neos - The Main character. He knows many spells, like Crack and Heal. *Spongebob - Sea Sponge from Bikini Bottom. He can throw jellyfish, is the best at using water magic, and squish small enemies. His special ability is the Big Bubble in which he blows a large bubble that traps his opponents and pops with them in it. *Optimus Prime - Autobot Leader. He can shoot lasers from his gun, can use earth magic, and can punch enemies with his fists. His special ability is the Matrix in which he summons the Matrix of Leadership and it blinds his enemies. *Rococo - Fumoon Bounty Hunter. She has the biggest ice spells. But she has low health and can run really fast. Her special ability is the Ice Beam in which she shoots a large blast of ice that freezes her opponent. *Jakamoko - Cool Armadillo. He does not have any magic. But can use special abilites like his Boulder Dozer, in which he forms into a large boulder that crushes opponents. *Teknoman Blade - Space Knight from the Future. Mainly, his attacks consist of very strong attacks, like his special ability Voltekka. At low health, he can turn into Blaster Mode which gives him stronger abilities. *Metabee - Final character Neos recruits. He has average health, can fly in the air, and the best at using fire magic. His special ability is a spell attack called the Meta Bazooka, in which he summons a large missile that causes a deadly explosion. *Elemental Hero -Neos - Neos's extra form. He has an evil personality. Weak against powerful spells. But can use electric, ice, and dark type spells. *Elemental Hero +Neos - Neos's second extra form. He has a good personality. He can cast fire, light, and water type spells. He is very powerful *Elemental Hero Omega Neos - A combination of Neos and his two extra forms. He is the fusion of Neos and the characters he recruited and is the most powerful character in the game. He has all the spells and attacks in the game. This character is only playable in the final battle between him and "The Fusion". His special move is the Erupting Burning "Gundam" Shining Light Sword, in which he summons a gigantic sword of light and strikes it at the opponent. The Villains *"The Fusion" - A mysterious force that runs on hatred and insanity and is responsible for the alien invasion and destruction the world. "The Fusion" is the main antagonist and is the final boss Elemental Hero (Omega) Neos fights. He can only use dark type spells, like Black Hole, Chaos Beam, Nightmare Claw, Raging Whirlwind, Bolts from the Blue, Total Darkness, and his most devastating attack, Shining Finger G-Major, which will cause extreme damage, and as an extra to some players, an instant spell waste. But will only summon it at 10% health. *Kroppen - A dark man seeking the power of "The Fusion" to himself and so he assembles a team of villains to help him. He mainly uses dark-type spells. *Marionette - A Robotic Puppet and also seeks the power of "The Fusion" so he works with Kroppen. At first, he is the second in command to Kroppen, only to end up betraying him. *Black Phantom - An evil villain who also seeks the power of "The Fusion" and joins Kroppen as his third in command. While he is an intelligent being, for some reason, he is a fan of both animes Yu-Gi-Oh! and Cardfight! Vanguard. He wields a dark staff that can create massive shockwaves. *Megatron - Decepticon leader. He was hired under control of Kroppen to kill Neos. He is very difficult as he can turn into Galvatron at low health. The only way to defeat him is to throw back his bombs or spill water on him. He can use weapon based attacks, such as Missile Launch. *The Injustice League of Villains - A group of villains formed by Kroppen who seek the power of "The Fusion" for themselves. They are led by Kroppen, Marionette, and Black Phantom. Other members include Megatron, Teknoman Darkon, Laserman, Katris, Queen Bee-Ing, Hakaider, and Krakix. After the defeat of "The Fusion", they (except Laserman and Darkon) redeem themselves. *Teknoman Saber- An Evil Teknoman created when Blade bonds with "The Fusion". His attacks are similar to Blade, only with evil effects on them. *Zakaal- A machine powered by Fusion energy that can destroy things without lifting a finger. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games